Sealed fate
by the red 1
Summary: Xover with YuGiOh! After finding out that some people want him out of the way, Riku finds himself stuck on a world with no way to get back home. And it seems that almost everyone on this world plays a game known as Duel Monsters. Well when in Rome...
1. recalled and rebirth

Sealed fate

Chapter 1

Recalled and rebirth

(Yeah, this is my newest story. It's a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Yu-Gi-Oh! Basically, Riku gets sent into the Yu-Gi-Oh world. Basically it's going to start a few weeks before the first season, to give Riku a chance to become friends with Yugi and the gang, and then keep going until at lest the end of the Awakening the Dragons arc. (That's season 4 right?) I'm going to say this right now, **I am basing this off the TV show, and so what I do may not follow the rules of the real card game. Also, to make things seem a little more Kingdom Hearts like, I'm going to have to make up some cards. Also, because I don't want to have to write 50,000 pages to cover every battle Yugi and the other characters form Yu-Gi-Oh have, I am going to skip some of the less important battles.** Now, with that out if the way, enjoy the story.)

**Start chapter**

"Sora, would you stop pacing! It's starting to get really old." Riku said as he watched his younger friend pace back and forth. "I can't help it, they're really late." Sora said back, before returning to his pacing. Riku sighed, before he pushed of the tree he had been using for shade, and walked a short distance towards the edge of the beach they were on.

It was strange, the last time Riku had been to this side of the island, he had been helping Sora and Kairi build the raft. (Okay, in reality Riku had done most of the work, but still, when he wasn't taking naps or having a sparing match with Tidus, Sora had helped out.) And now here he was again, only this time, he was waiting for someone to show up in a Gummi ship to take the three of them to Disney Castle.

This had all started when Kairi had run up to Riku and Sora, holding a bottle that held a letter from the King. While at first Riku had thought that it would say something like there was some new evil force that wanted to destroy the worlds, those fears were put to rest once he read the letter. It read:

_Hi-a Sora, Kairi, Riku how's it going? I'm sure that you probably think something's wrong, so let me tell you right now that isn't the case. In fact what I have to tell you is really good news. But, I don't want to tell ya in the letter, in case whoever reading this isn't Sora, Riku, or Kairi. So, Cid and the others for Radiant Garden well be by in three days, around three o-clock to pick you guys up. See ya soon, King Mickey. _

So here they were, waiting for Cid and the others to show up. However, by now it was almost four-thirty, and still no sign of them. This had started to annoy Riku to no end. He wasn't used to having to wait for someone to show up and give him a ride. It would seem that being able to use a dark portal for over six months kind of turns you off of having to wait for someone.

"All right! Here they come now!" Sora yelled out as he spotted a rather large Gummi ship start to descend to the beach. The Gummi ship was painted a dark blue color, and was clearly made for a lot of people. It was also loaded with enough weapons to fight off an entire Heartless armada. Once the ship touched down on the beach, the door flew open and out stepped several familiar looking people.

"Hey, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie!" Sora yelled as he ran towards the three Radiant Garden residents. As Riku walked after Sora and Kairi, (who had taken off running after Sora,) he noticed that two more people were standing just inside the door of the Gummi ship. Okay, so he really couldn't see them, but he could tell that two people were there. By the time Riku had caught up with Sora and the others, they were already talking, asking Kairi what shed been up to since the last time they saw her, and other things along that line. Seeing as who there was little chance they would stop talking any time soon, Riku decided to just go ahead and enter the Gummi ship.

"So, I'm guessing that the two of you are friends with Sora?" Riku said as he walked through the door. As Riku looked over his left shoulder, he saw two people standing by the wall, in such a way that you wouldn't see them when you first walked in the ship. There was a man, and a woman, both in all black clothes. The guy had gravity defying blond spiked hair. And the woman had long brown hair.

The woman look a little stunned that Riku had known they were there, but she quickly recovered. "Uh, yeah were friends with Sora. Anyway, I'm Tifa, and this is Cloud." Cloud gave a slight nod of his head, but still didn't say anything. Before Riku could say anything back, everyone that had been talking outside, came barging through the door.

Sora, seeing Riku looking at something, turned to look that same direction. "Cloud! Tifa! You guys are here too?" Sora yelled out with wide eyes. Riku mentally groaned as the whole interdiction process began again. He had already meet Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie before, (they had given the King, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi a lift to Destiny Island,) and he had just meet Cloud and Tifa. But Kairi hadn't meet Cloud or Tifa. And Kairi had a habit of somehow getting people to tell their inter life story as soon as she meet them.

However Kairi never got the chance to get the life story out of Cloud or Tifa, because as soon as the Gummi ship door closed, the recognizable voice of Cid flooded the ship. "Alright, now that ya'll are on board, we can make tracks for Disney Castle." Almost as soon as Riku heard those words, the Gummi ship lurched forwards, building up enough speed to break free of the world gravitational pull.

"All right! Next stop, Disney Castle!" Sora yelled as he took a random seat in the room. Riku gave a slight laugh at his younger friends excitement, before making his way over to a seat near Sora. Taking a seat, Riku leaned his head back, seeing that it would probably be best to take a nap during the ride.

**Draw **

Riku was jolted awake when the Gummi ship touched ground. Looking around, he realized that they had arrived at Disney Castle. He must have been asleep for about two hours. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Riku quickly garbed his backpack off the floor, and followed the others out of the ship. Once the group was in the hanger, Riku heard a very familiar sounding voice cut through the air.

"Hey everybody, over hear!" The recognizable voice of Donald rang out as he, along with Goofy, came running towards the Gummi hanger. Sora immediately ran over to greet his friends. After they three of them had hugged, (which resulted with all three of them falling to the ground,) Donald and Goofy started to lead everyone to the Library.

Once in the Library, they group saw that king Mickey and queen Minnie were already there, along with the old wizards Yen Sid, and Merlin. Now while Mickey had said that this was good news, Riku couldn't help but feel a little nervous. After all, it had to be pretty big news to have Cid and the others fly Riku, Sora, and Kairi all the way to Disney Castle.

Once everyone was in side the Library, the king steeped forwards with a smile on his face. "Hey there everybody, I'm sure that your wondering why I called you all here, so I'll get right to the point. Sora, I'm sure by now you know that the Keyblade you have, the Kingdom Key, isn't like the other Keyblades you've used before." The small mouse king said while looking at the fifteen year old Key bearer.

"Yeah, the other Keychains I've used before are always the same strength as before. But with the Kingdom Key, it seems like it keeps getting stronger." Sora said, having already held out his hand and summoned his key-shaped blade.

"You've got it. The Kingdom Key is one of three special Keyblades that were created almost two thousand years ago. The other two are Riku's Way to the Dawn, and my very own Key of Kingdoms. There special because they grow stronger as the holder of the blade grows stronger." Mickey said as he and Riku summoned their own blades.

"Now they Keyblades were created because at the time there was a great war going on. Solders for the realm of darkness had invaded the realm of light. And because of that, the Keyblades were created to help fight off the dark army. However, it didn't take long before the forces of darkness were able to copy the design of the Keyblades."

The king paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "So, three royal families took it upon themselves to make three Keyblades that were stronger then all others. Those families were my own family, the Uchiha's, Riku's family, and the Hikari's, Sora's family. They worked long and hard, and after three years, they had finally finished making the Keyblades."

"It was then the war started to turn. The army of light was able to push the army of darkness back into the realm of darkness. Anyway, the bottom line is that the army of darkness was sealed back in the dark realm. But, you see, because of the huge amount of energy it took to seal them away, all three Keyblades were rendered useless. So, each family hid their Keyblade, and then put a magic spell they would keep it sealed for two thousand years." Mickey said as he continued his story.

"Sora, Riku, each of our families is different in the way we use the Keyblades. The Uchiha's grow strong very fast, and at a young age. But once that's over, they learn skills much slower. The Hikari's start off pretty weak, no offences Sora, but then after a while they get strong really, really fast. And my own family grows powerful at the same speed their whole life." The small mouse king said.

"The reason I'm telling you this is so you'll understand a little better what happened in the past. If you recall Sora, Riku was the first one that was going to wield the Kingdom Key. However, when Xehanort's Heartless was able to convince Riku to use the power of darkness, you got the Keyblade. Now this happened because, since Riku is a Uchiha, he grew strong faster then you, so when your Keyblade awoke, it went to the strongest person of our three families that didn't already have a Keyblade. Since I had already found my Keyblade, yours went to Riku because, at the time, he was stronger then you. Once he fell to darkness, the Keyblade went to you because you were the only one of your family strong enough to use it. And over time your heart grew strong enough that you kept it, even after Riku was no longer under the control of darkness." Mickey said as he started pacing back and forth in the room, Keyblade still in hand. (In fact, now he was swinging it around as he talked, trying to make some kind of point with it.)

"But, I've gotten off the subject of why I called you here. Basically, the Hikari's are the direct decedents of a royal bloodline. Now this is where things get interesting Sora. You see, five thousand years ago every world in the galaxy was joined together as one giant world. But there was a war, a war that had a battle so powerful that the one giant world was split apart. As the worlds scattered, the Hikari family, who was at that time the ruler of a very large kingdom, cast a powerful spell on the scattered pieces of the world. The spell that was cast protected the smaller parts of the world from being destroyed. The spell also sealed away the part of the planet that caused the world to split apart in the first place." The small mouse king said.

"You see, Kai, the member of the Hikari family that was king at the time, sealed away one part of the world in a different dimension. He did this because he feared that if he didn't, that the power that once caused that world to split apart might destroy every part of the world that had broken apart. Anyway, once that evil force was sealed away, Kai begin to try and rebuild his kingdom." Mickey said as he continued to swing his Keyblade around, trying to make a point with it or something.

"While Kai was never able to restore his Kingdom fully, he was able to gather several small pieces. However, he was able to find someone that would continue to help the Hikari family restore a little more of the original world over the years. His name was Zen Uchiha. Together, the two families started to try and make a small piece of what their home had been like. Both families stayed friends over the thousands of years, while after a while they stopped trying to rebuild their home world."

"Now that I've got all that out of the way, I can finally tell you why your hear. A few days after I got back home after our little adventure, I found something very interesting in the old library under the castle. It would seem that the members of the Hikari family that made the Kingdom Key also wanted to restore the worlds to the way they once were, not including the world that was sealed away. Anyway, once this happens, the world is going to need a ruler that they all know and trust. And Sora, most of the major worlds know you, and seeing as how you are form and ancient royal bloodline, everyone here agrees that it should be you that we make king." The small mouse said with a huge grin.

It took a few minutes of complete and utter silence for everything to sink in, but once it did… "WHAT! I can't run a super sized world, I couldn't even run the blitz ball team at school! I don't know the first thing about being a king! Everyone will revolt and I'll be hung from a flagpole! I don't want to die I'm too young!" Sora yelled, as he seemed to be doing a mix between run in a circle, and trying to beat his head into the wall.

"Hold it Sora! We aren't just going to gather everyone together and say that your then new king, that's a good way to start a huge war. First we have to gather representatives form every world. Then we have to give them the history of what happened, and then see if their interested in reuniting the worlds. This will take several years to complete, and then we would have to use the magic spell to bring the worlds back together. So while Donald, Goofy, and I start talking to the people of other worlds, you'll be learning how to be king." Mickey said as he tried to stop Sora from somehow killing himself form the shock.

"That's right. While king Mickey starts the negotiations with other worlds, Yen Sid, and Merlin can teach you how to act like a king, along with the history of your family and the world." Aerith said, seeing as how Sora hadn't calmed down from Mickey's explanation. That seemed to work, for Sora stopped running around like a possessed man, and finally stood still.

"Well, I know this must be a shock for all of you, so maybe seeing something familiar will help out a little." Leon said as he reached into the duffle bag he had been carrying, and pulled out a total of what looked like seven decks of cards still in their cases, and a small picture. "We found these in the castle back home, and with the picture and everything, thought they might be yours." Leon said as he handed to items to Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

The picture was that of a nine year old Riku, and eight year old Kairi and Sora. The three of them were standing on the beach back home, the same one were they had been waiting for Cid and the others to show up for their ride. Sora and Riku had their old wooden swords in hand, and Kairi was standing between them, holding her star shaped lucky charm.

As for the decks of cards, Riku quickly grabbed one of them and opened it. As he pulled the deck out, he saw that the top card had the picture of a man in purple armor, and a pointed hat, holding a long staff with a green orb at the end. Under the picture was the name "Dark Magician." Then under the name it had two sets of numbers, one on the left, and one on the right. The set of numbers on the left were "2,500," and then had the words "attack points" written by it. The right set of numbers were "2,100," and had "defense points" written by it.

"Sora, Kairi, I think that these are our old Duel Monster Decks." Riku said as he started looking through the other cards in the deck he had taken out. "This is my old warrior and spell caster deck!" Riku said as he kept seeing familiar looking cards. This caused Sora to grab one of the decks and start going through it. After looking over the deck for about ten seconds, Sora handed it to Kairi. "Here's your angle deck Kairi." Sora said as he grabbed another deck from the pile.

However, by now Riku had already looked over two more decks, and had placed one of them in his pocket, along with his warrior and spell caster deck. Once he had pulled his hands out of his pocket, Riku tossed the other deck he had looked through to Sora, saying, "Hey Sora, here's your dragon deck." Sora quickly caught the deck, and started to quickly look through it, before putting in the pouch he kept on his belt.

Once Sora had grabbed another deck, he could tell right away what one it was. The first monster he saw was what looked to be a knight in battered silver armor. The knight had a tattered red cape behind him, and a rather large sword in his hands. The one thing that most would consider weird was that he didn't have a head. However, you would soon understand once you looked at the monster's name, "Headless Knight."

"Yo Riku, I got your zombie deck." Sora said as he handed the deck to his friend. In return, Riku handed a deck to Sora. "And I've got your defender deck." Riku said as he took his zombie deck from Sora, and handed Sora the defender deck. "I never understand why you two each built three decks. I only have one, and I still win just as many times as you two." Kairi said as she walked up to both teens.

"That's a easy one, with three decks we can change are strategy quickly. And as an added bonus, people can't just plan for your strategy if they don't know what deck your going to use." Sora said as he began looking through the deck Riku had just handed him. "I thought you guys would like to have your stuff back." Leon said as he watched the three teens go through their cards.

"Now, if you three will follow me, I'll show you were your going to be staying for now…"

**Draw **

Riku leaned against the window of the Gummi ship, watching the vast reaches of space go by. It had been two weeks since Riku, Sora and Kairi had arrived at Disney Castle, and in that time Sora had been put through a lot of "how to be royalty" classes. Riku found it funny, that the guy who could get an F in almost every class at school, was now being trained to be a _king._ Sora. A king? That just didn't sound right. This was the same guy who had somehow lead the school blitz ball team to score in their own goal, and now he was going to rule a super sized world. The way Riku saw it the world was doomed.

"_Maybe the mission will get my mind off of Sora somehow destroying the world."_ Riku thought as the Gummi ship touched down in the Radiant Garden hanger. Yen Sid had asked Riku to go back to Radiant Garden with Leon and the other restoration committee members, saying something about a dark user that was there. And seeing as how Sora was getting a history lesson from Merlin, Kairi was still learning how to use her Keyblade and magic, and Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were all out on diplomatic missions, Riku was the only one left that could use a Keyblade.

Once Riku was out of the ship, Leon spoke up. "Come on, the dark user should be in the dark depths." The Gunblade wielder said before walking off, Aerith, and Yuffie following behind. (Since Cloud and Tifa had stayed behind at Disney Castle.) As Riku followed them through town, he noticed that the town was continuing to rebuild. It took about ten minutes to make it all the way down to the Dark Depths.

Once in the Dark Depths, Riku spoke up. "So where's this dark user you told me about?" Riku asked as he looked around the area, but still couldn't find any darkness controlling people. "I'm afraid that _you're _the dark user." Came a voice behind him. Spinning around, Riku found Yen Sid standing there, arms crossed. Riku also noticed that Leon had taken out his Gunblade, Yuffie her giant ninja star, and Aerith her magic staff.

"You see, before Sora can lead us into the great kingdom of light, we must first get rid of the darkness. And you are a impure mix of light with the wrenched darkness." Yen Sid said as he took out a small magic wand. Before Riku could say anything, Leon struck with his Gunblade.

Riku instantly summoned his Keyblade to block the attack, but then had to jump out of the way as Aerith attacked with a laser precise lightning spell. As Riku rolled on the ground, he had to block Yuffie's oversized star with a dark shield spell, before jumping back to his feet. As Riku rushed in to attack Leon, thinking that it would be best to remove the only other sword user first, something strange happened. One minute Riku was inches from attacking Leon, the next Leon was standing behind him.

Then Riku felt the pain. It HURT! Dropping to his knees, Riku saw that he had been slashed across the torso, a deep gash going from right shoulder to his left hip. Looking up, Riku saw that Yen Sid was smiling. A high level time spell. That must have been what happened. And Yen Sid must have cast it, or it wouldn't have had any effect on Riku.

"Know this, I would like to kill you, to remove you from this life, but I can not. Your Keyblade would save you, and not even my magic would be able to stop it. But I cannot let you remain in this world, for you would stop Sora form becoming the king he was meant to be. But I have a better idea; you are going to be sealed away in the same world that Sora ancestor sealed away so many years ago. Now dark one, be gone." Yen Sid said as he raised his wand and said something that sounded like Latin. There was a flash of light and Riku blacked out.

**Draw **

Riku ground as he pushed himself off the ground. Checking the wound on his torso, he found something strange; while the tear in his shirt was still there, the wound it's self had seemingly healed. Odd, but still stranger thing had happened to him. Looking around for any sign of were he was, Riku found what he was looking for in a large road sign.

"_Welcome to Domino City!"_

**End chapter.**

Okay, first chapter done. I'm going to try and make every chapter at lest 4,000 word long. (Which is twice as long as the chapters in my old story.) Now to clear some things up. I called Riku an Uchiha because, lets face it, and he acts very similar to a few Uchiha family members for Naruto. Plus, I needed Riku's and Sora's last name, and they don't have one. (For anyone who doesn't know, Hikari means "light" in Japanese.)

Seeing as how I like to make almost unrealistic crack pairings, such as Riku x Azula, along with a few others I haven't even written about, this story is going to have one of those uber crossover crack pairings. So basically its going to be a Riku x Serenity (aka Joey's little sister.) I don't know how old Serenity is supposed to be in the show, but lets just say she's fifteen. One question though, what is the timeline supposed to be in the show? (It seems like it goes straight from one season to another, but in the last couple episodes you have Isis saying that she hasn't had a vision in years, but she just gave her Millennium necklace to Yugi at the battle city tournament. So unless the seasons take about a year each, that doesn't make since.)


	2. first shadow game

Sealed fate

Chapter 2

First shadow game

**Start chapter**

"_What the hell kind of name is Domino city?"_ Riku thought as he stared at the road sign in front of him. To Riku, it was the dumbest name he had ever heard for a city before, and he had heard some wired ones. _"The only other city I've ever been to with a name weirder then this one, must have been Jump city, but even then, people running around in red, yellow, and green spandex is considered normal."_ Riku thought as he started walking towards the town.

Taking a glance down at his shirt, Riku figured that it might be strange for him to just walk around town in a shirt that was sliced diagonally, from top right to bottom left. Deciding that it would be a good idea to check and see what he had with him, Riku quickly emptied his pockets and the pouch on his belt. He found out quickly that he didn't have much. Riku had the following items with him: 3,000 money, his three Duel Monsters decks, two potions, three pocket knifes, and the picture of him, Sora and Kairi.

Deciding that it might be best to just get ride of his torn shirt, Riku tossed the article of clothing of to the side of the road. (After all, who wants to explain how the whole shirt, including the zipper, was cut clean through?) Luckily, Riku had started wearing a longer vest once he had gotten back to Destiny Island, so all he had to do was zip that up, and he wouldn't have much of a problem. Still, Riku made a mental note to pick up so more clothes once he found a place to stay for the night.

Despite his clothes not really standing out that much, Riku noticed that he was the only teenager in sight that had white/silver hair. Because of that fact, Riku ended up getting a lot of strange looks on the street. Not that it bothered Riku that much, he had gotten used to it at a young age, seeing as how no else younger than sixty had white hair back on Destiny Island. Hell, even his parents didn't have natural white hair, nor did any known ancestors of his. It was enough to make him wonder if it was just some freak accident, or he had just inherited a really dormant jean from some long dead family member.

It didn't take long for Riku to find a cheep motel that didn't ask if he had a parent traveling with him. Of course, because of that the motel was a real dump, but Riku didn't plan on staying there very long, he just needed to get a little rest, some new clothes, and then he would open a portal back to Radiant Garden. So after Riku had stayed in the room for a little while, he went out to pick up some food and a change of clothes. It wouldn't be that hard to get back home right?

**Draw **

Riku groaned as he opened his eyes, not wanting to wake up. Once he had finally pulled himself out of bed, (an hour later,) he quickly grabbed some food for breakfast. Once he had eaten the food, which had consisted of an apple, a beagle, and some orange juice, he quickly got ready to go. Once he had gathered all of his stuff, he held out his hand, trying to force open a dark portal.

Digging deep into his heart, bringing the darkness to a powerful state, Riku forced the darkness to gather into his hand, and then be redirected to the spot he wanted the portal to appear at. Riku waited until the darkness had grown to an almost unbearable state, and then released all of it, willing it to become a portal. Riku smirked as he saw the darkness start to swirl in a small orb, thinking it wouldn't be long before he was back home…

And then the small orb of darkness blinked out of existence. And to top it off, Riku could feel his energy drain out of him all of a sudden. Collapsing to one knee, Riku tried to catch his breath, now feeling completely drained of his strength. _"What the hell just happened? I know I haven't opened a dark portal in a while, but I don't remember it being this hard, or tiring."_

Deciding that it would be better to start out slow, Riku decided that he would form a dark aura spell in the middle of his hand. Taking a deep breath, Riku started to call the energy to his hand. There was a slight cracking sound as the dark blue flame appeared in Riku's hand. Riku gave a slight smile, but that soon disappeared when, as the dark portal, the dark aura spell disappeared, this time it took so much energy that Riku literally collapsed on the ground.

"_Okay now I know something's wrong. I've never been this tiered after just doing a dark aura spell. Okay, lets do something really easy."_ Riku thought as he pushed himself off the ground. Holding out his hand, Riku gave the command for his Keyblade to appear in his awaiting hand. Riku felt warmth in his hand, before the energy literally back fired, sending Riku rolling to the other side of the room.

"_What the hell is going on? I can't use my magic, I can't summon my Keyblade, and I can't open a dark portal. That's it, I'm going blast my way back home if I have to!" _Riku thought as he started pushing himself back to his feet. _"But maybe after I take a nap."_ Riku thought as he suddenly started to feel very light headed. Riku swayed for a couple seconds, before collapsing on the ground again, passed out cold.

**Draw **

"W-w-what do you mean Riku's dead!" Sora yelled as he stared at Aerith, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. Kairi, who was sitting next to him, had all ready had a full-scale break down. "Sora, I'm so sorry, but when we got to Radiant Garden the dark user was waiting for us. He was about to launch a dark spell that would have wiped out the whole town, but Riku jumped in front of the blast." Aerith said, making a rather convincing story.

"Who-who-who did this?" Sora asked, tears flowing form his eyes. Aerith seemed to hesitate a minute, before answering. "It was wizard named Mozenrath, we think that he was working for Maleficent." Aerith said, looking down slightly. Sora seemed to be thinking it over for a minute, before speaking up. "W-were can I find Mozenrath, or Maleficent?"

Unseen to anyone but Cloud, Yen Sid had a smile growing on his face.

**Draw **

"_I'm…stuck here? No, I must be missing something. But if I am, I can't think of it."_ Riku thought as he lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. _"All right, let's look at my options. I can't open a dark portal, I can't use magic, and I can't summon my Keyblade. That really doesn't leave me with much to work with."_ Riku thought as he pushed himself off the floor.

"I…I really can't get home can I?" Riku said, not really expecting anyone to answer back. So it was understandable that Riku was startled when some _did_ answer back. "Ah, come now Riku-boy, don't be such a downer." Came a rather annoying voice form…the TV? There, on screen, was a man with white hair, in a bright red suit, and white shirt.

"What the hell!" Riku screamed when the person on screen waved at him. "Oh come on Riku-boy, you wouldn't be talking that way if your mother was watching, would you? But, getting back on subject, I am Maximillion Pegasus, inverter of Duel Monsters, and CEO of industrial Illusions. At lest that's what I thought, until I saw you being throne through a inter-dimensional portal with three Duel Monsters decks." Pegasus said.

"Wait a second, you SAW me getting throne through the portal? How is that possible?" Riku said, feeling slightly stupid for talking to a TV screen. "Oh, I see a lot of things other people can't. Now where was I? Oh yes, your Duel Monsters decks. You see I want to know if your world has any skill when it comes to dueling. So how about it Riku-boy, up for a duel?" Pegasus asked, a smirk crossing his face.

"You want me to duel you while you're on my TV?" Riku asked with a ridicules look on his face. But then again, it was a ridicules question. "Of course not, we'll be dueling in a much more climatic setting." Pegasus said before lifting the hair away from his left eye, which had to this point been covered. Sitting in the eye socket was a gold eye, which seemed rather…creepy.

"Now behold the power of my Millennium eye!" Pegasus shouted as a bright gold light came from the center of the eye. The area around Riku seemed to be absorbed by shadows. Before long it seemed like Riku was alone with Pegasus, floating darkness. "Well Riku-boy, welcome to the Shadow Realm. Now then, lets get on with the duel." Pegasus said as he snapped his fingers and a large bored appeared in front of both of them.

The bored was two colors, red and blue. Riku was on the blue side, Pegasus on the red. "Alright Riku-boy let the shadow game get under way!" Pegasus said as he pulled a Duel Monsters deck out of his pocket and begins to shuffle. Riku followed, bring out his favored deck, and began shuffling it. "Tell you what Riku-boy, I'll let you make the first move."

Riku drew five cards as he noticed that a screen on the platform he was on showed his, and Pegasus's life points. Both of them would be starting out with 2,000 life points. _"Okay, this isn't the best hand I could have gotten, but my ninja deck's never let me down before. Here goes something."_ Riku thought as his turn started.

Drawing one more card, Riku looked over his options. _"Oh man, the only monster in my hand is my Crimson Ninja. But it looks like I don't have any other option but to play it safe for now." _Riku thought as he put his monster card on the field. "I'll place one monster in defense mode, and one card face down and end my turn." Riku said as he ended his turn.

"Is that all Riku-boy? Oh well, looks like this will go by faster then I thought." Pegasus said as he drew a card from his deck. "I'll play a magic card known as Toon World! As long as this cards on the field, any Toon monster I summon can't be destroyed in battle. Next I'll summon the Toon Dark Magician Girl. Oh Dark Magician Girl, be a dear and destroy his face down monster." Pegasus said as his newly summoned monster completely blast Riku face down monster, since the Toon Dark Magician Girl had 2,000 attack points, and Riku's Crimson Ninja only had 300 defense points.

Riku frowned as his monster was destroyed. But since it was in defense mode, Riku didn't loss any life points. Drawing a card, Riku let a small smile form at his mouth. "Hey Pegasus, your not the only one that can play a magic card combo. First I summon the White Ninja. Next I'll power him up with the Fuhma Shuriken. That increases his attack points by 700; bring his attack points up to 2,200. Now I know I can't destroy your monster, but I can still damage your life points. White Ninja attack!" Riku said as his ninja monster quickly sent a large shuriken flying at Pegasus's monster.

Pegasus seemed unfazed as his life points went down to 1,800. After drawing a card, he seemed to be looking over his hand. "Hm, I think I'll end with two face down cards and call it a turn." Pegasus said as he place two spell or trap cards on the field face down. Riku then drew a card from his deck, and added it to his hand.

"First I'll place another card face down, and then attack with my White Ninja." Riku said, giving his monster the sign to attack. "Hold it Riku-boy, I activate my face down card; Body Switch. This lets me replace the monster on the field with one in my hand, and I pick the Toon Summon Skull. And since it has 2,500 attack points, your ninja is destroyed and you take 300 points of damage." Pegasus said as the stronger Summon Skull destroyed Riku's monster.

After seeing his life point's drop to 1700, Riku could only take his next turn. Drawing another card, Riku started to form a plan. "Alright I summon the Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke. Oh, and you should know that every time the Fuhma Shuriken is sent to my graveyard, you lose 700 life points. So know that you down to 1100 life points, I'll use another magic card; the Burning Soul Sword. So I sacrifice one monster from my hand, or that's on the field, and it's attack points are added to my Grandmaster Sasuke. So I'll send my Lady Ninja Yae to the graveyard, and add her 1100 attack points to my Grandmaster Sasuke." Riku said as his monster was armed with a new sword, and his attack points went up to 2900.

"Alright, Grandmaster Sasuke attack the Toon Summon Skull." Riku's ninja card then rushed at the Toon monster, slashing it down the middle. However instead of being destroyed, the Toon seemed to reform it's self. Of course Pegasus's life points dropped down to 700 because of the attack. "Next I play Monster Reborn, and I'll use it to bring back my Crimson Ninja in defense mode." Riku said as he ended his turn.

"_Well, well, it looks like Riku-boy has more skill then I first thought. And it also looks like he has an amazing amount of dark energy sealed deep with in him. Looks like this will be more fun then I first thought." _Pegasus thought as he drew his card. "All right Riku-boy, I play the card Doppelganger. This card lets me make a perfect copy of any one of your cards, and I choose you Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke." Pegasus said as he laid the card on the field.

An odd-looking black cartoon-type cat then sprang from the card. It then took the form of Riku's Grandmaster Sasuke. "Next I play the card Grave robber. It lets me bring any card from your graveyard and use it as my own, and I choose your Fuhma Shuriken. Oh, and by using the power of Toon World, my ninja is now the Toon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke. Now attack Riku-boy's Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke." Pegasus said as his Toon ninja ran in for the attack.

"I activate my face down card, Negate Attack. As the name suggests, it negates your attack, and stops you from attacking again this turn." Riku said as his face down card stopped Pegasus's attack, thus making it Riku's turn again. Drawing another card, Riku quickly went into action in trying to win the duel. "All right, next I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw two more cards." Riku said as he drew two more cards thanks to his magic card.

"All right, next I'll add another Fuhma Shuriken to my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke. Now our monster's attack points are the same. But I have the upper hand, because your monster can't be destroyed thanks to Toon World. Because of that, when our ninja's attack each other, mine will be destroyed, but yours won't, and that means your Fuhma Shuriken won't be destroyed, so my life points stay the same. But I can't say the same about yours, since my Fuhma Shuriken will be sent to the graveyard, taking out the rest your life points." Riku said with a smile.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure Riku-boy. You see I have a trap card, the Ring of Destruction. This card lets me pick one monster on the field and destroy it, and that monster's attack points come out of our life points. So I'll be using it on your Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, which in turn will end this duel in a tie." Pegasus said as his trap card destroyed Riku's monster, ending the duel in a draw.

"So you knew you couldn't win, and decided to end this in a tie, huh?" Riku said as he gathered his cards and put them back in their case. "Oh, you've got me all wrong Riku-boy. I ended the duel because I've seen what I wanted to. You are a strong duelist, in fact I think your good enough to take part in a little tournament I'm thronging. It called Duelist Kingdom, it will have some of the strongest duelist's in the world participating." Pegasus said with an emotionless look.

"Why would I want to join some tournament just because some guy with a gold eye shows up on my TV screen?" Riku asked with a look of disbelief. "Its quite simply, the grand prize is three million dollars, and one wish. And when I say one wish, I mean that you can ask for anything, and if it's in my power I'll give it to you. And who knows, I might even be able to find a way for you to get back to your lovely little Destiny Island." Pegasus said with a growing smirk.

'Wait, you can get me back home?" Riku said, not believing what he was hearing. "Well I might, if you can win the Duelist Kingdom tournament, and beat me in a duel." Pegasus said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "In here is all of the information you'll need to know about my tournament. Oh, and don't lose anything in here, you'll need it later on." Pegasus said as he through the envelope to Riku.

"Well, see you around Riku-boy." Pegasus said, as everything seemed to start swirling around Riku. After several minutes of everything being one big blur, Riku finally blacked out.

**Draw **

"Uh…what hit me?" Riku ground as he pushed himself off the floor of the motel room. "That has got to be one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had." Riku muttered to himself as he finally got to his feet. It was then that he noticed a white envelope on the floor. Picking the envelope p off the ground, Riku quickly opened it. Inside there were five dueling cards, a letter, and two small gold stars. The letter read:

"_Well, well, Riku-boy looks like you were good enough to pass my little test. And in doing so, you've proven that you're good enough to compete with some of the best duelist in the world. The tournament starts in three weeks, so if you need to get any new cards, do so before then. Oh and on last thing, just for the sake of appearances, you'll have to enroll in a school program, just so if you win, the public will be able to find some background information on you. Well have fun now Riku-boy."_

"What! School! I don't want to go to school! I don't even want to be here!" Riku shouted as he finished reading the letter. "But, if it can help me get home, I guess I don't have much of a choice. But still….having to go to school? That's just wrong." Riku gave a large sigh at just the thought of going back to school.

This day just kept getting worse and worse…

**Draw**

"So, the blind fools that are controlled by the light have already made their first move. This will make thing very difficult since they have removed the only twilight Keyblade master from this dimension. Their actions will lead the Key Bearers of light to wage a war on darkness. And they will show no mercy, since they believe their fighting for a fallen comrade." Said a young man wearing gold armor, with a back body suit underneath. He had long black hair that came down to the middle of his back, and very dark green eyes.

"Chase, baby, when people get mad they start to make mistakes. So if the Keyblade brats are to angry to think straight, they can't fight us." The unmistakable voice of Hades said, addressing the young man in gold armor. "Don't be a fool Hades, their anger will make them attack us even harder. So if we don't watch it they'll destroy us." Maleficent spoke up, adding her opinion.

"Oh, I must be agreeing with the scary green skinned lady, an angry warrior is very dangerous." Said a small yellow skinned, bald headed boy. This boy, who was about thirteen, was wearing a Chinese style red shirt, and black pants. The most notable thing about him was his accent. (A/N: Which I have no idea what it is, so I won't try and guess.)

"Omi's right, we can't underestimate these guys. But really, I think we should be trying to get Riku back in our dimension. Once they see he's alive, they should stop the war, right?" Said a fourteen-year-old Brazilian boy. This boy had light brown hair, and light green eyes, and was dressed in the same style of clothes as the shorter bald headed boy, now known as Omi.

"Unfortunately, the only person that knows the spell to open a portal there is Yen Sid, and I don't think he'll just hand it to us." Said a woman that looked to be in her late forties, early fifties. She was in a black cloak; similar to the kind Maleficent wears. She had dark orange hair, and dark green eyes. "Even I, as powerful a sorceress I am, could not open a portal to the dimension with out Yen Sid's spell." The woman went on to say.

"So let me get this straight: we have The lord of the dead, Maleficent the Mistress of all Evil, Wuya one of the most feared magic users of all time, and Chase Young one of the most powerful magic/martial arts users ever, and all of you can't open a portal to get Riku back?" Said a young Chinese girl dressed in the same style clothes as Omi. She had black hair that was tied in two ponytails, and light blue eyes.

"Do not be discouraged young warriors, it will take some time, but we will find a way to open a portal to bring Riku back. Provided that he doesn't find a way back himself." The young man in gold armor, Chase Young, said. "Riku is a very strong person, after all he is one of the two people to ever defeat me in battle. Even though the dimension he's in weakens the magic he's used to using, I'm sure there is another type of magic there he can learn to get back. Bur we must assume that there isn't, and try and find a way to bring him back ourselves." Chase said, looking at the younger warriors.

"Chase is right, (boy I never thought I'd say that,) we have to help Riku out. But if I know my man Riku, he's probably already found a way to get back here." Said a small green dragon. "But still, let's find a way to open that portal. Well don't just stand there, we've got a universe to save!"

**End chapter**


	3. A very weird day

Sealed fate

Chapter 3

A very weird day

**Start chapter**

"_I really, really hate this."_ Riku thought as he waited outside he school office for his class schedule. Have taken Pegasus's advice, Riku had joined a high school. _"It's a really good thing that I learned so much about computers from Ansem the Wise, or I would have never been able to hack the school's computer system and make a profile for myself." _Riku thought with a slight smirk on his face. And it was true that, as far as anyone else was concerned, Riku Uchiha was just a normal high school student.

It took a while longer, but Riku was finally able to get his class schedule. _"Let's see what I've got? Geometry: not my best subject, but I can live with it. Biology: Not much of a problem there. Language: might be a pain if I have to write any repots soon. P.E: peace of cake."_ Riku thought as he started reading through his classes.

Riku soon found himself waiting out side a classroom. He had heard something about telling the teacher that he was joining the class, and to wait out here until he was told to come in. _"Why dose my first class have to be geometry? Why couldn't it be P.E. or something like that? And what's with these dumb school uniforms?_" Riku thought as he looked over his uniform, which consisted of a pair of dark blue pants and matching shirt.

"Riku Uchiha? Were ready to introduce you to the class." Said a man around thirty years old. He had light brown hair, and dark brown eyes, and was wearing a slightly larger size of the school uniform. _"What was this guy's name again? Mr. Aaron? Alston? Something like that I guess."_ Riku thought as he followed the teacher into the classroom.

"Alright everyone listen up! We've got a new student joining are class today. Now I know that you kids like to pick on the new kids, but lets try and not have a repeat of last years burning lama's incident." The teacher, (whose name is Mr. Aaron by the way,) said as he faced the class. "Now then, everyone this is Riku Uchiha." Mr. Aaron said as he motioned Riku to come into the class.

The first thing Riku noticed about the class was that there were some really, really weird hair styles in the class. Mainly coming from one kid, who if Riku had to guess, was about fifteen, but short. The kid stood around five feet tall, and was clearly the shortest person in the class. He had dark purple eyes, another thing that stood out about him. As for his hair, it stuck straight up in a five-pointed star style. The main bulk of his hair was black; while his bangs were a light blond, and finally the edge of his hair around the five spikes were a light pink color. The last thing that stood out about this kid was the fact that he had a pyramid-shaped necklace hanging from his neck.

"Alright, Riku why don't you have a seat next to Yugi, and we'll continue on with today's lesson." Mr. Aaron said, motioning towards the kid with the radically spiked hairstyle. Giving a simple shrug in response, Riku made his way over to the free seat next to Yugi. "Okay, now on to today's lesson…"

**Draw**

"Jack Spicer, I am most interested in knowing what you are doing with that machine? Shouldn't you be trying to help us get Riku back into our dimension?" Omi, the short bald monk asked another boy around fourteen. This boy was dressed in all black clothes, and boots. He had wild looking red hair, and a black bandana on his head, as well as a pair of goggles. He had albino white skin, and wore black eyeliner under his light blue eyes. He also had what looked like some sort of backpack on.

"I AM trying to get Riku back chrome dome. But before we can do that, we have to find out where the dimension he's in is located at. That's what I'm trying to do with my latest machine. You see, it starts scanning through other dimensions for once that has a barrier around it that would stop us from getting their with the Golden Tiger Claws, or someone from making a portal and going there. It will take a while, but once I find the right demission, then the rest of you can use some magic spell and find a way to get us there." Jack said, typing a few commands into a computer-looking machine.

"Ah, I see. So Jack Spicer, how long until you machine can find the dimension Riku is in?" Omi asked the self proclaimed "evil boy genus." Jack took a moment to look over the reading on the screen in front of him before answering. "Hard to say, because I have NO idea on how many dimensions there are, or how many of them are locked. Basically whenever this thing finds a locked dimension, it will give an alert and the screen over here. It will also say how powerful the barrier is, and the odds of use being able to make there with the Golden Tiger Claws." Jack said as he kept looking over the screen.

"Good to see you're finally doing something useful for once, Jack." Came the very recognizable voice of Wuya. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Wuya. Just remember that without me, the rest of you would be stuck warping to every dimension out there until you found the right one." Jack said, not even bothering to look away from the computer screen.

"Hold on, while I know both of you are evil, and evil people tend to not work well together and ultimately defeated in the end, we should remember that we are trying to stop a force that wants to destroy all who do not follow them. So why not put aside your evil ways for the time being, and try helping one another?" Omi said, looking between Jack and Wuya.

"Oh, shut up you little pest." Wuya said, looking at the young monk. "Now lets get one thing straight, I'm doing this because I know that the only thing that can beat a Keyblade is another Keyblade. And since those light obsess maniacs control the other three people with Keyblades, Riku is the only option left." Wuya said.

"Hey everyone, come here quick." The voice of Raimundo called out. Raimundo was standing in front of an inter-galactic information gatherer, which as its name suggests, gathers information from all over the galaxy. "Dude, those light controlled guys have already convinced seven worlds to join them. And it also looks like that Sora guy is looking from someone named Mozenrath, under the belief that Mozenrath killed Riku." The young Brazilian Dragon of the Wind said.

"This is an unfortunate turn of events. At this rate, most of the worlds will be converted and following the blinds fools before three years have passed. It's clear that we are going to need more allies. Tell me, young monks, did Riku ever mention any people that he felt he could trust no matter what?" Chase Young asked.

"Well, I do recall Riku saying something along the lines of, before he came to our world, he was friends with some Avatar. I think he said something about some sort of fire princess to." Clay, the Texas cowboy, who also happened to be the dragon of earth, said.

"Riku has met the Avatar? This will make thing go much faster. In one of his past lives, I battled the Avatar. It will not be hard to track this generation Avatar down, seeing as he stays on one world." Chase said.

"Well, if these goons are moving this fast, I beating that were going to need some help. We should probably start looking for people that have met Riku before, and aren't one of those light obsessed freaks." Raimundo said as he turned of the screen in front of him. It had just become clear that thing were a lot worse off then anyone had first thought.

**Draw **

"_u…Riku…RIKU!" _Riku jerked up, having heard a voice call his name. Looking around, Riku had expected to find himself in biology class, but instead found himself standing on a stain glass window. However the one he was standing on suddenly shattered into a thousand paces. Riku had been expecting to fall into the endless darkness below, but instead found himself floating in mid "air."

Suddenly, directly below him, another stain glass window seemed to burs from the darkness. The one thing Riku noticed about his stain glass panel was the fact that it had six faces one it. (Just think of it like Riku's version of the "awaking" that Sora had in the first game.)

The first face was easy to recognize, because it was Yugi's. The next was that of a young woman's. She had light brown hair, and light blue eyes. Next was a young man's face, having light blond hair and light green eyes. Up next was another young man, with dark brown hair, that was oddly enough, styled in a single horn, sticking out over his forehead. He also had light brown eyes. The last male had light brown hair that fell down into his dark blue eyes.

The last person was…different. Unlike the others, her picture wasn't just a headshot, but a full picture of her. She had long orange hair that fell to her mid back. She also had very light green eyes. She was wearing a light pink shirt that had a white lining around her neck and sleeves. (I don't remember if Serenity wears a skirt or jeans, and I'm to tiered to look for a picture of her on the net.)

As Riku stared at the people on the platform…gravity suddenly returned to him, causing him to fall at a very fast rate down to the platform. Long story short, Riku found out that unlike Sora, he couldn't fly and ended up crashing into the platform. As Riku pushed himself off the ground, with some difficulty, he started hearing that voice talk to him again.

"_Behold, the people that will be your closest friend, and your worse rival."_ Riku by now was looking all over the place to see who was talking to him. While he didn't find anybody, he did notice that three stone pillars had seemingly appeared out of thin air. There was a flash of light, and then Riku could see three…cards? Yes each pillar had a card floating above it.

"You're kidding me right? I have to pick what card I want?" Riku said in disbelief. _"Chose the card that has my power."_ The voice spoke up again. Before Riku could ask ay questions, each of the cards started glowing. One card was glowing red, another was glowing gold, and the last was glowing blue.

"Wait a minute, how can I chose the one that has your power, when I don't even know who the hell you are?" Riku asked. However Riku got no response from the voice he had been hearing. Sighing, Riku tried to look over the cards. I say tried because the cards were glowing so bright that Riku couldn't make out what was on any of the cards.

After a minute of looking them over, Riku somewhat snapped. "What the hell! The hell am I going to "find the card that has your power" when I don't even know how you are? And another thing, stop talking in riddles, I hate riddles. And how the hell are these people I've never seen before going to be "my closest friends, and worse rivals?" Most of the time, you can't be rivals with someone if you haven't met them yet!" Riku screamed, the stress of the past couple day's clearly getting to him.

Before Riku could continue on his little rant, the platform he was standing on shattered into a million pieces. And Riku went falling to the next platform, a stone version of the one he had just been on. And Riku landed hard on the stone platform, in a very similar way to how he landed on the glass platform. "I'm getting really sick of that!"

Riku was cut off by the sound of something giving a loud roar. Looking up, Riku could see a large dragon that was made completely of ice. It was about thirty feet long, with two sharp fangs coming down past its jaw. "Why is the White Knight Dragon here?" Riku said, looking at the huge dragon in front of him.

"_Will you fight only, or will you ask for help?"_ That same voice, the one Riku was coming to loath, spoke up. There was another flash, and two stone tables were suddenly in front of Riku. On one was a very familiar looking sword, it was shaped like a bat wing, and was a red and blue color. Riku recognized it as the Soul Eater.

On the other table was…nothing? Riku, now having a very clear choice, grabbed the Soul Eater off its table, and held it out in front of him. _"So you chose to fight alone."_ Riku heard the voice say, not that he was paying much attention to it. Riku was more focused on the dragon then anything else, since he knew first hand how powerful the dragon was in battle. (Since it was one of the many cards Sora had in his dragon deck.)

The White Night Dragon, finally tiered of waiting, lunged forwards at Riku. Riku raised his sword, ready to defend himself, when-

**BRRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

Riku jolted up in his seat when the bell signaling that class was over rang. "Okay class, remember to read page 132-156, and answer questions 1-37." The biology teacher yelled as the whole class rushed out the door. Riku quickly grabbed his backpack, and the followed the rest of the class out into the hallway.

Since it was now Riku's lunch period, Riku made his way to the lunchroom. Once in the lunchroom, Riku noticed that a crowed had gathered around one table. While Riku wasn't really the interested, he made his way over to the before mentioned table because he had nothing better to do.

Once over at the table, Riku noticed that Yugi was dueling someone. The other boy looked to be around seventeen, and was almost seven feet tall. He had shaggy brown hair, and blue eyes. If Riku had to guess, he would say that this other boy must have been the school bully. How did he figure that out, you ask? Well…

"Alright shrimp, this time I'm going to cream 'ya, and then beat 'ya into a pulp." The older boy said, looking at Yugi. "And I'll start by playing my Crawling Dragon in attack mode." The bully said as he placed his card down in the monster slot of the tabletop arena. "I'll let you make you dumb move, then I'll bring the pain on my next turn."

"Alright Adam, here I go. I play Winged Dragon: Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode!" Yugi said, his voice remarkably high for someone who was fifteen years old. "Next, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Yugi said, placing the two magic/trap cards face down.

"Ha, is that it? I'll end this faster then I thought!" The older student, now known as Adam, said. "First, I play Baby Dragon. Next, I'm going to attack your little dragon with my Crawling Dragon." Adam said, declaring his attack on Yugi. Much to Riku's surprise, Yugi smirked.

"I knew you'd do that, so that's why I placed this card face down: Destructive force. When I place this card face down, I pick one monster on your side of the field, and when that monster attacks, it destroys its self, and it's attack points come out of your life points. And since your Crawling Dragon has 1600 attack points, you only have 400 life points left." Yugi said, smiling at the fact that he had just pulled off suck an obvious trap.

"I'll get you for that!" Adam yelled as he place a card face down. "Then I guess it's my move." Yugi said as he drew a card from his deck. "Alright, Winged Dragon: Guardian of the Fortress, attack his baby dragon!" Yugi yelled, telling his stronger dragon to destroy the weaker one.

"I activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted! This lets me bring back my Crawling Dragon to block you attack, and destroy you monster." Adam said as he flipped over his face down card, and destroyed Yugi's dragon card. "Alright, I place another card face down, and end my turn." Yugi said, as his life points dropped to 1800.

"Thought so, you don't have any moves left do 'ya? Well, since I can't attack 'ya directly with my monsters, I guess I'll just summon my most powerful monster. I play my Luster Dragon!" Adam said as he place another dragon card on the field. "Now I guess I'll let you go now."

"Alright, I'm ending this here. First I play my Feral Imp. And while that may not be enough to beat you, it will be when I play my Horn of the Unicorn, which raises the attack and defense points of my monster by 700. So my Feral Imp's attack points increase from 1300 to 2000. Next, I'll attack your Crawling Dragon, which takes out the rest of your life points." Yugi said, finishing the duel. Picking up his cards, Yugi started walking away when Adam spoke up.

"I lost? It can't be, I never lose. THAT'S IT! I'm going to pound you Moto!" Adam yelled as he closed in on Yugi. Yugi, who was clearly not a fighter, watched in horror as the bigger and stronger Adam raised his fist and started to bring it down at Yugi. Closing his eye, Yugi braced for impact. Suddenly, Yugi started hearing other students gasp, and whisper among them self's.

Opening his eyes, Yugi saw that Adam's fist was about four inch's from his face. Looking around more, Yugi could see that Adam had a shocked look on his face, as did most of the crowed watching. Then Yugi saw why everyone was so shocked: Riku had grabbed Adam's wrist and stopped his punch mid swing. Everyone in the school knew that Adam was one of the strongest, (as well as dumbest) people in the school. (Including teachers, security officers, and other staff.)

"Oh, so the new kid wants to join the shrimp in getting beat? Okay then. Hey boys! Looks like we get to beat up Moto and the new kid!" Adam said as he motioned another group of people over. Riku noticed that most of the students coming over were very large and very stupid looking. "Hey Yugi, these guys aren't part of the school football team by any chance are they?" Riku asked.

"No, but they are on the school wrestling team." Yugi said, trying to back away from the group of bullies. _"Go figure, I stand up to the school bully, and he gets all of his steroid taking friends to help out."_ Riku thought as the group of older teens surrounded him and Yugi in a giant circle. (There were seven teens by the way, counting Adam.) Taking up a fighting stance, Riku waited to see who would strike first.

Riku didn't have to wait long, because one of the random bullies that had come over at Adam's call soon rushed forwards. The older teen then sent a left hook flying at Riku. Riku responded by using his right arm to push the punch away, and then use that same arm to punch the older teen right in the noise.

As the first bully hit the ground with a bloody noise, another two rushed in on the attack. They both charged in for a shoulder tackle, planning to just slam Riku into the ground and then beat him up. Riku responded by jumping into a full front flip. Riku then used the momentum and height he got from the flip to kick the first teen in the back of the head, which caused said teen to hit the ground face first.

Once his feet touched the ground, the Riku was face to face with the other charging teen. Riku reacted by grabbing the teen's left arm and twisting it behind said teen's back. Then, using his index and middle finger, Riku struck at a pressure point at the back of the teen's neck, which cause the said teen to lose contusions.

The last three teens then tried to grab Riku from all sides. Reacting quickly, Riku snapped his right hand out, and into one teen's gut. One of the smarter teens (and he wasn't that smart compared to normal people) grabbed Riku from behind, trying to stop him from being able to move anymore. However, all Riku had to do was kick the teen in the shin, and he was free to move again.

Turning around, Riku quickly slugged the teen that had just grabbed him, sending said teen crashing to the ground. Turning to face the last one of Adam's lackeys, Riku wasted no time in going into an attack. Rushing forwards, Riku lashed out with a kick to the teen's gut, which caused the bully to double over. Then bringing up his knee, Riku was able to easily knock out the last lackey.

Adam, clearly shocked that his lackey's/friends had been knocked out so fast, was standing there with his mouth open. "You-how-it's not…YOUR SO DEAD!" Adam yelled, rushing towards Riku. In response, Riku lashed out, delivering a spinning kick into Adam's left kneecap. Then, Riku struck the pressure point on both shoulders/arms of Adam; causing them to fall to the side, limp. Finally Riku just flat out punched Adam in the jaw, knocking him out.

"Alright break it up, break it…Mr. Uchiha, why is half the wrestling team uncounted on the ground?" The gym teacher said as he came walking through the doors. "Alright Mr. Uchiha, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me, at lest until we can find out what happened here." The teacher said, more or less starting to drag Riku down to the principal's office.

As he was being dragged down to the principal's office, Riku was sure of one the: this world was a weird one, even for some of the standards he'd seen before.

**End chapter**

About Riku's fighting style: I was trying to give him a mix of Ty Lee's (from Avatar the last Airbender.) Naruto/Rock Lee (that whole jumping in the air and smashing someone's face into the ground thing.) and just street fighting.

(Also note that I did make up a couple cards from the duel between Yugi and Adam. Also Adam was just a random OC that I made to be the school bully, he will have almost no other roles in the story.)

Also, sorry it took so long, but I went of vacation, and when I came back I couldn't upload this chapter because of some error in the document uploader.


End file.
